Irmão arrombador
by Ayane Blue
Summary: Anos no futuro, Dipper vai visitar Mabel no apartamento em que ela mora com Gideão e a filha Jeena. Mas a dificuldade de Dipper para abrir as trancas do apartamento acaba em confusão, com policiais e tudo. Tudo culpa da Pacífica. Fic inspirada em história real.


Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Irmão arrombador**

Todos conhecem a galera de Gravity Falls, mas a história desta fic se passa anos no futuro, onde os protagonistas já estão todos adultos. Mabel Pines, por exemplo, está casada com Gideão (ela demorou para perdoá-lo por tudo o que ele fez, mas depois de um tempo, decidiu dar uma chance) e possuem uma linda filha, que parece a versão feminina de seu marido. Com o casamento dos dois, eles e a pequena Jeena passaram a morar num prédio de três andares.

Mas voltando a história, ela começa numa manhã em que Gideão está saindo do prédio com Jeena, para lhe dar uma carona até a escola antes de ir trabalhar. Na saída do prédio, encontram-se com Dipper.

**Jeena: ***animada* Oi, tio Dipper!

**Dipper: ***sorrindo* Oi Jeena. Como vai minha sobrinha favorita? *virando-se para Gideão, sério* Oi, Gideão.

**Gideão: ***igualmente sério* Oi.

Apesar de Gideão já ter pagado a pena por seus crimes, ele e Dipper ainda não se davam muito bem. Mas, por Mabel e Jeena, tentavam se aturar.

**Dipper: **Vim ver a Mabel, aproveitando que ela está de folga.

**Gideão: **Vá vê-la, então, eu não vou impedir. *estendendo o molho de chaves* Mas leve as chaves. A Mabel ainda está dormindo.

Dipper concordou com a cabeça, antes de Gideão lhe dar as chaves e sair dali com Jeena. Dipper pegou o elevador para o terceiro andar, até chegar ao apartamento de Mabel. Como este possuía duas trancas, não foi uma surpresa Dipper ter se enrolado um pouco com as chaves.

**Dipper: **_Só podia ser coisa do Gideão mesmo. Colocar duas trancas no apartamento? Ele não podia, pelo menos, ter me dito quais as chaves que abrem as trancas?_

Dipper despertou de seus pensamentos ao sentir uma porta batendo, mas antes que visse o que estava acontecendo, notou a porta do apartamento se abrindo, mostrando uma Mabel com cara de sono.

**Mabel: **Oh, é você, Dipper. *bocejando* Achei que o Gideão tinha esquecido alguma coisa. Ele te deu as chaves?

**Dipper: **Deu. E desculpe ter acordado você, Mabel.

**Mabel: **Não tem problema.

Mabel o ajudou com as trancas e, depois disso, os dois foram tomar café, aproveitando que a primeira não estava mais com tanto sono. Durante o café, conversaram sobre diversos assuntos, e Mabel até aproveitou pra contar que estava grávida de novo.

**Dipper: **É menina ou menino?

**Mabel: **Não sei. Quero saber apenas no parto desta vez. *ouvindo um barulho* O que foi isso?

**Dipper: ***preocupado* Parece que veio da porta da frente!

**Mabel: **Eu vou dar uma olhada.

Mabel foi até a porta da frente e, para o seu espanto, estava cheia de policiais!

**Mabel: ***assustada* O-o que está acontecendo?

**Policial: **Não precisa ficar com medo, mocinha, viemos prender o meliante que está no seu apartamento.

**Mabel: ***confusa* Meliante? Não tem meliante nenhum no meu apartamento.

**Policial: **Coitada, ele a fez refém e está forçando-a a mentir pra nós. SABEMOS QUE ESTÁ AÍ! APAREÇA!

**Mabel: **Não tem meliante nenhum aqui, eu já disse!

**Dipper: ***vindo por trás de Mabel* Está tudo bem aí?

Com a aparição de Dipper, todos os policiais apontaram a mira de suas armas para ele, o assustando.

**Grito: **NINGUÉM ATIRA NELE!

O policial que havia gritado se aproximou, e Dipper o reconheceu logo: era um dos irmãos da Wendy.

**Policial chefe:** Conhece ele?

**Irmão da Wendy: **Sim, ele é amigo da minha irmã mais velha. *indignado* O que diabos você está fazendo aqui?

**Dipper: **Visitando a minha irmã, ué! O que mais seria?

**Policial chefe: **Uma das vizinhas chamou a polícia dizendo que havia um homem tentando arrombar este apartamento.

**Mabel: **A tal vizinha disse quem era?

**Policial chefe: **Não, apenas que era a moradora do apartamento 303.

**Mabel: ***irritada* Só podia ser mesmo! PACÍFICA!

Com o grito de Mabel, uma Pacífica mais velha abriu a porta de seu apartamento, antes de se aproximar, um pouco assustada.

**Mabel: ***indignada* Você chamou a polícia porque pensou que meu irmão era um arrombador?

**Pacífica: ***sem graça* Foi mal, mas você sabe como é a violência hoje em dia, né? E depois, eu não vejo o Dipper há anos! Como eu iria saber?

Mabel girou os olhos, ainda irritada. Por causa da imaginação de sua ex-inimiga de infância, seu irmão quase foi morto a tiros! Depois disso, lembraria de pedir ao Gideão se poderia diminuir o número de trancas no apartamento.

FIM!


End file.
